Training Detail
Log Title: Training Detail Characters: Dust Devil, Optimus Prime, Soundwave, Spike Location: Autobot City, Earth Date: 2000 Players: CalihexInmate (Soundwave), Fyrestorm8 (Dust Devil), Spikewitwicky (Optimus Prime, Spike) TP: Flashbacks TP Summary: Dust Devil gets driving lessons. Category: Flashbacks TP Category:Logs Category:2000 As logged by fyrestorm8 Outside Autobot City Spike is waiting to train someone. He's just told to show up here by Optimus Prime. In his Optimus Prime-ness, Optimus Prime told Dust Devil to show up here around the same time as Spike. Spike knows he's needing to train someone about just driving around in the city, and showing this new arrival the goings on of the city. Dust Devil is SOOO unimpressed with today's news. Training? What for now. It was just a minor infraction or something. I mean hell...he was barely speeding and when the cop flipped on his lights, he hopped OFF the interstate overpass and onto the train tracks below and headed back to base. How was he to know that Prowl would be monitoring the radio waves. So here comes the hovercar which speeds to the coordinates and transforms, optics scanning around for who his trainer is going to be before falling...to....oh great. "Let me guess. Training detail?" He looks at Spike and vents the sigh of the long suffering. "Knew Prowl was bein too smug." Soundwave happens to be along. However, he’s along as a boombox hiding next to the training area, in the shadows. Pay the outdated boombox no mind, gentlemen. Spike hears the clomping of a new Autobot. His face brightens up. Another chance to make a difference and help out his Autobot free... His jaw drops slightly. No wonder he didn't get a name. "Oh...uh...yeah." Spike sighs and says "City driving, right?" Dust Devil's shoulders drop and he nods, "Prowl got his gears ground by a highway patrolman or something.....The cops lights went on, I figured I was doing something wrong so I got off his road. I don't see what the big deal is." Spike nods, not appearing to be TOO annoyed. "Well, law enforcement have actually been pretty cool with you guys, especially the new ones. See, if they shine their lights on you, you did some sort of traffic violation. If you tell them who you are...and give them a notification that you're an Autobot, they'll likely just tell you what you're doing wrong, and so next time you'll know." He adds "What you DON'T want to do is run away from them." Spike gestures and says in a tone that COULD sound like an order. "Transform, and I'll get in your driver's side." Dust Devil smirks...and with that he transforms into his hovercar mode. Which....doesn't have a door. In fact...his configuration is a bit different than it normally is since now there seems to be a bit more room to actually allow a passenger. The cockpit slides back to allow a passenger. The harness system is...well it's more what you would see in race cars. There's even a neckguard section. And once he's ready for his passenger he just drops like a stone to the ground and well it's obvious that there are a few issues. Like the complete lack of wheels. And no turn signals. There's a slight noise coming from the hovercar that sounds suspiciously like chuckling. Spike frowns and he tries to maneuver into Dust Devil. He frowns, "Okay, I already see some issues - how difficult would it be to retrofit some turn signals?" He almost falls into Dust Devil. "Goddamnit..." he mutters. Dust Devil tries to cover his laughing some more. And as Spike nearly falls in, music starts playing and Dust Devil is getting WAY too much enjoyment out of this. He waits for Spike to get strapped in. "Isn't there arm signals you can use?" Soundwave waits until the two are distracted and 'falls' in under the seats. Yep. Sitting under Spike's butt, listening to bad 2000's techno and Autobots being annoyingly optimistic. What a day! Spike frowns as he gets himself secure. "Yeah...I GUESS...but sometimes arm signals can be too...I dunno - distracting, plus, you may accidentally 'hit' another car. So...let's just say maybe we'll work on doing some signals back at base - and I promise, I'll try to make it as non-invasive as possible and ensure it keeps with your current design. Dust Devil's voice comes from around Spike and there's a little flashy orb on the console that lights up assorted colors while he talks. "Soooo....What are we waitin fer. You need ta pull back carefully on the yoke, hit the gas pedal LIGHTLY and hold the bearing straight before you use your other foot to make us go forward. Come on...I'm not gonna do this fer you." Who was supposed to be teaching who? Spike blurts out in frustration, "I know. I KNOW!" Spike pulls back on the yoke and hits the gas pedal GAME: Spike PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of High difficulty. Sure enough, Dust Devil's alt mode purrs into place. Maybe Spike won't be frazzled after all. He steadies the bearing and begins to gently accelerate past Autobot City and toward the road. "See?" The sudden shift of the gas makes the tapedeck fly forward under the seat. No no dont.. SMACK right into the metal bars under the passenger seat. Today is not Soundwave's day. GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Spike hears a 'thonk.' "What was that?" Dust Devil's music shifts to something a bit more fun. He's quietly impressed that Spike figures out his handling as well as he does. Maybe the other bots let him drive now and then. The clickity clacking makes him frown. He doesn't think that was the music. "Maybe you knocked somethin loose when ya got in?” He takes control of himself and rocks himself back and forth effortlessly like a boat on the water. He then SPINS. Of course all those motions are centered over the seat so...Soundwave MIGHT stay right in place. Of course being a mostly water human, that motion might not be as pleasant. GAME: Spike PASSES an AGILITY roll of High difficulty. Spike steadies himself and turns DOWN the music. "No...I swear it came from something on your end, like it jarred something." He sighs as they leave the confines of Autobot City and head closer into the city. "Okay...so, city driving, what's the biggest challenge you're currently facing?" Dust Devil internally grins. And suddenly there's acceleration on Dust Devil's part. Once moving it's smooth and once your ears adjust to the sudden change in g-forces and pressure it's almost like low level flying. Especially when he heads toward the city but by way of going UP and over a mesa first. There's a path so it's obvious that Dust Devil has used this direction before. He's really showing off for Spike. And hopefully he didn't have a huge meal. Luckily Dusty isn't going crazy with the moves. Just pushing the speed and showing his climbing skills before getting on top of the mesa. He's fast, he's smooth and then he says, "Brace...." He raises himself higher from the flat top of the terrain and performs a barrel roll. He waits a few moments before he shifts sideways and then shifts the other direction while still heading forward. Oh yeah he's showing off. But...could he actually be being nice about it. Because he seems to wait a bit before doing the next maneuver. "My problem is having to be constrained ta the road!" GAME: Soundwave PASSES an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. Soundwave is luckily jammed up under the seat. He can’t really move to get out without revealing himself but at least he’s not moving around anywhere. He sits back and feels the g-forces. This kid's agile. It will have to be something he has to watch for in the future. Spike nods and grips the steering console. "Understood...but SOMETIMES, you're going to be required to enter the city to assist against the Decepticons. Hence, that's why Prowl is asking me to help you with the traffic." He gulps and says in a concerned tone (something for Soundwave to take back to base - we'll throw you a bone :) ) "Bluestreak didn't look too good after his run-in with Motormaster. I've never seen him that beat up before." Now...there's a thing about Mesas....See they're rise up...flat on top and then they well...they go down afterwards. And there’s the road far below. Dust Devil seems to hit a new gear and jumps off the top of the mesa out into space, his propulsion units firing as flies out and down, the whine of his turbines can be heard and he forces the cushion of air to catch them. Of course the extra Roll might not have been necessary. SO for a moment there's a bit of weightlessness and luckily Spike is firmly strapped in. Good thing he doesn't keep anything else in his cabin. Spike frowns in frustration. "All right...ALL RIGHT!" He gestures ahead "OK, now, you're coming up to a road soon, so this is a good time to just practice - thankfully, it's not TOO populated of a road, so...just ease up and ACT like it's a populated road." Soundwave records. This is something new to take back with him. However, the new gear loosens him and he shift-thunkthunks back behind the seat. Ground vehicles. How he hates them. GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Spike frowns, NOW he's heard something. "Stop...STOP! STOP!" Dust Devil hits the breaks? He actually reverses his fan directions and stops as Spike directed without question. "What's wrong? I didn't hurt you did I?" He's not sure what exactly is wrong, he just figured the noise might be from having a human in his cockpit. Spike shakes his head, this time he's genuinely concerned. "No...no...I'm just...i KNOW something's rattling around." Once adequately stopped, he unfastens his harness and moves his arm below where the passenger side. GAME: Spike PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Above Average difficulty. Spike feels...feels...feels...there it is...it's something not QUITE square, not quite rectangle either. GAME: Soundwave FAILS an AGILITY roll of Very High difficulty. Soundwave tries to move under the seat further but is again trapped between the undercarriage of the seat and the car door. Spike's hand comes close, feeling the metal edge of the tape deck. I’m a metal part! I’m supposed to be there. Let’s hope he doesn’t dislodge him! Spike frowns and gives a tug. It doesn't feel like it's a part of Dust Devil. "Just...a...sec..." GAME: Spike FAILS a STRENGTH roll of High difficulty. Spike squeezes again. "You feel that at all, Dust Devil?" Dust Devil frowns as Spike is pulling on something and he doesn't feel it. "What do ya got?" Dust Devil himself actually shakes himself a little. "NO....I don't feel anything. Did ya drop somethin?" Whatever it is, it has a smooth plastic front and.. buttons? What has that kinda front? Spike shakes his head. "Just...no. I didn't have ANYTHING on me. I mean, just my keys and my ID, but those are like in my jeans." Not wanting to give up, he lowers his shoulder and elbow to get further under and gives another tug. GAME: Spike PASSES a STRENGTH roll of Above Average difficulty. Spike says, "THERE..." *pop* - the object is dislodged. Soundwave is released falling into Spike's hand. A tapedeck? Weird! Spike’s eyes widen. Soundwave! "OH SHIT!" He instinctively HUCKS the tape deck out of Dust Devil and tries to climb up and out! Dust Devil luckily had his cockpit slid back when they stopped so that Spike could adjust his seating. OTHERWISE there would be a very unhappy Dust Devil with either a broken or cracked cockpit and hopefully a decepticon transforming OUTSIDE his body. "What is it?" Unfortunately it's not like he's got optics inside of himself. He's trying to figure what Spike has. Soundwave is thrown out hard, landing at front of an alley. He quickly transforms and moves back towards it, looking large and malevolent. He knows that where there’s two Autobots there’s surely more. He’s quiet for now, but doesn't look like any Autobot that’s been seen around base. The notorious Soundwave is here in the metal. GAME: Spike PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of High difficulty. It doesn't take much for Spike to get out of the way of a Decepticon, he's certainly had the experience. He grabs on to the cockpit and lifts himself up and out, and drops away from Dust Devil. He points to Soundwave and says breathlessly "transform, we've got company!" Dust Devil GLARES at the human, "Seriously!? What else do you want ta tell me to do? Threaten him? Tell him to leave or else? Should I pull out a gun and shoot at him? I'm sorry, I can't figure these things for myself." He does however look back at the con and little triangle compartments on his forearms open and out pop a turret. Soundwave holds a hand up, showing he is unarmed. "Relax: Human." his voice is otherworldly unless you've heard it before. Emotionless, synthesized and a bit distant. "Soundwave means you and your friend no harm. Soundwave has not seen this Autobot before. A new recruit from Cybertron?" GAME: Spike FAILS a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. Spike says in a nervous tone, not waiting for Dust Devil to answer. "None of your goddamn business, Decepti-creep! You know you're in Autobot territory right now. You can be fired on just by being in this area!" GAME: Spike PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Average difficulty. Spike looks up and says forcefully to Dust Devil "Don't tell him ANYTHING!" Dust Devil glares at Soundwave and goes as far as to fire at Soundwave's feet. "Wasn't plannin on talk. It's just a Low down Spying con. Aint the first one I've fought on this planet, Maybe this one will be smart enough ta leave!" The ONLY reason that he hasn't actually attacked Soundwave is because of Spike. He takes a step past Spike trying to put himself between Spike and Soundwave. Soundwave nods "Soundwave is often in your territory. You just don't know it." he says. "If leaving is an option: I will. If not. Soundwave will defend himself." he shakes his head. "I see this new one is already aware of the Autobot point of view. Pathetic." Spike and Dusty haven't exactly been...well, their first few meetings could have gone a LOT better. In fact, their first few months could have gone on a lot better. But still, Dust Devil's an Autobot, and Spike instinctively assumes the position and backs into the shadow of Dust Devil, giving him plenty of room to square off against the Decepticon if need be. GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. GAME: Spike PASSES a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. Spike frowns and says darkly to Soundwave "You're the one that's pathetic..." "Autobot point of view?!” Dust Devil exclaims. “YEr the ones that attacked an old mech fer no reason! Why would I wanna be on the sides of Cowards! Now GO! Or Else!" Some of his plating raises just a touch, as if trying to look bigger. It's actually not something an adult Mech would do since it can expose important attack points if one isn't careful. But The Autobot does at least keep everything defended. "Spike just stay close..." Spike looks at Dust Devil and nods, keeping his cool. "I'm okay, Dusty. Just be careful." Soundwave chuckles. It’s a harsh, mirthless sound. "Old mech, which one? Soundwave does not attack anyone who doesn’t wear an Autobot symbol or is an Autobot ally." something’s weird. He’s not attacking or launching tapes. Maybe he’s alone. Normally he'd be flying off by now. If one looks closely, there’s a dent in his hip and left leg where he was slammed around inside Dust Devil. Maybe he’s not capable of flying off right now and alone. Spike gives a halting gesture to Soundwave. "Just...hold on..." He reaches in to his pocket and pulls out his ever-present Autobot communicator. Perfect for summoning other Autobots to their area to take this Decepticreep back to base and interrog...oh wait... - yeah, that communication beacon to base...it's a whole bunch of white noise. Most likely thanks to Soundwave's scrambling. Spike's eyes narrow on Soundwave. "Turn off your scrambler." Soundwave pauses. "Negative." His left leg is held at an odd angle, and slowly leaking energon from the dent, and something sparks on his back. His flight engines are out, it seems and he’s not walking well. At this point, these two might be able to outpower him. Not good. "You will call for backup." He says. "Just leave and nothing will happen." Spike gulps and says "You won't harm him if we head back to base?" Dust Devil looks at Spike and then at Soundwave. He wants to fight. He really does. But... he's got Spike with him. And they're supposed to protect the humans at all cost. Dammit, why did he have to have the human with him. He...waits for Spike to figure what he wants to do. He's been fighting some of the other cons already. Soundwave moves into a crouch, trying to hide in the shadow so that only his crimson optic band shows. He doesn’t want spike to see he’s injured and compromised. "Affirmative. You may leave. Now." he hasn't fired. Normally he'd give a warning shot at least. Dust Devil begins to back up a step and transforms, opening his cockpit. His arm turrets are now located on either side of his hood and still trained on Soundwave. "And he ain't gettin a ride back. I can't believe you brought a con into me!" Spike quickly crawls back in and buckles up. He pauses and shakes his head. "Wait...no. No, Dusty. I literally had myself - I wasn't carrying anything on me. There's no way I could have brought him inside!" He thinks aloud. "What about you? I mean...did you feel anything 'fall' against you in the past few hours? Maybe when you were outside?" He adds "You can tell me, he's a sneaky sonofabitch - " Soundwave finds the two distracted. He heads further back into the alley, and then those optics disappear. There’s a rustling, and a few minutes later, something scrambles across the rooftop and is out of sight. He’s a quick one. "I did a barrel roll before I got ta you and NOTHIN moved in my cockpit,” Dust Devil claims. “So I didn't bring him. I woulda been able ta tell the difference in my weight when I was doin spins and all. Nice try puttin the blame on me Human!" Spike approaches the outer entrance of Autobot City. He frowns, "Stop. I want to get out." Dust Devil lands again with an undignified THUD when they get to Autobot City. He opens his cockpit and lets Spike out. Spike is shaken slightly as he comes to abrupt stop. But it's fine with him. He climbs out of the cockpit and drops to his feet. Recovering, he shows himself to Dust Devil. "Okay...LOOK at me. I don't have a coat. I just have a t-shirt and my jeans, and my boots. NONE of that would be able to carry an old cassette deck without me knowing about it! I don't know HOW he got in you, but I know for a FACT, it wasn't me!" Dust Devil shouts, "FINE! BLAME ME! Go ON! Tell Red Alert ta lock me up as a security threat! You can tell them I'll be up on the hill and they can come climb their sorry afts up there and DRAG me down if they're gonna lock me up fer somethin I didn't do!" He then turns and heads up the rocks that rise above the ark, going to one of his favorite spots which...well it is a pain to get up there and try and bring someone down. "STUPID Decepticon!" He was almost enjoying himself until this happened. Soundwave is gone! Maybe he was some mad hallucination? Spike frowns and yells out to Dust Devil as he heads up the rocks "I'M NOT BLAMING YOU, YOU STUBBORN ASSHOLE! I'M JUST TELLING YOU TO BE CAREFUL NEXT TIME, JESUS, I WON'T EVEN TELL RED ALERT ABOUT THIS!" (But by his yelling, Metroplex most likely picked it up). Soundwave can’t help it. They had a chance to bring him in, but instead chose to argue among themselves. He watches the two and gives an internal chuckle. Foolish Autobots. Spike walks into the corridor of Autobot City. Far away from Dust Devil. Optimus Prime greets Spike. "How did things go with - " But Spike interrupts. He shakes his head. "I'm done...seriously. I can't do it. I'll repair whoever needs to be repaired. But get someone else to teach Dust Devil the ropes around Earth. I can't. I'm done with him. Seriously." Optimus Prime, in his usual calmness merely nods and says evenly "I understand. Thank you, Spike. But one small request. I will honor your wishes, but could you please relay this request to me tomorrow? Around this time?" Optimus Prime pretty much knows Spike by now. Time is the natural remedy. Give him a few hours to vent/stew, and think about how much the Autobots rely on him to be an ambassador to humanity. In short... he'll come around. Spike nods, relenting. "Fine, sure." He adds "It won't change anything though." Optimus Prime nods and says calmly "Of course, I would never want to prod you to do something that you would feel uncomfortable doing. Just...as a favor to me, please submit this request to me tomorrow." Spike gives a reluctant nod. "Sure, Optimus." He then heads to his truck, in a rare instance, happy to leave the confines of Autobot City and return to Portland (where he lived around this time).